


Frosty the Snowman

by CLeighWrites



Series: Candice's Christmas Song Drabbles ('18) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Christmas Crack, Christmas Spell, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sam Winchester Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: A witch curses you and Dean, but keeps with the holiday season





	Frosty the Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Frosty the Snowman_

“So, what do you mean he quit moving?” Sam asked as you approached the motel room. 

“Exactly what I said. We were talking and he just quit moving, like tin man style; just froze.” You reached for the door and turned back to look at Sam as you opened it. 

Sam looked past you into the room and his jaw dropped when he saw his brother frozen, midstep. He pushed past you and walked right up to where Dean stood, big grin on his face, shirtless, leaning toward the bed with his pants undone. 

“Uh, do I wanna know?”

You felt your face flush, and Sam jumped back when he looked at you. “What?”

“Y/N, your- your face is glowing.”

“I mean…” you started, feeling the embarrassment rise even further in your cheeks.

“No, Y/N, literally, you are glowing.” Sam grabbed you by the arm and moved you in front of the bathroom door so you could see yourself in the mirror. 

Your entire face was alight with a red glow, “What the fuck?”

“Y/N…” Sam called your attention back to him, the light in your cheeks fading slightly, “where did this come from?”

He was holding up a hat that hadn’t been there before. Since none of you wore hats you couldn’t imagine how it would have gotten into the locked room. 

“What exactly did the witch say before she poofed out of there again?”

“I don’t know Sam, I don’t actually speak Latin!”

“You gotta give me something to work with here Y/N. Dean is frozen and you’re like Rudolph over there!”

“I don’t know. Something like ‘cantictum Nativitatis’ and ‘usque ad mortem.’” You shrugged, at a total loss as to what could have happened.

Sam’s face sagged, “Cantictum Nativitatis...no way.” He picked the hat up and looked at it before walking over to his brother. 

“What, Sam?” The look on his face was beginning to freak you out, and you couldn’t take any more surprises.

“If I’m right, then…” he reached out and put the hat on Dean’s head, and Dean sprang back to life. 

“-out time we wer-” he stopped himself from crawling onto the bed and looked around, startled that you weren’t where you had been before and that Sam, who had cleared his throat, was now now in the room with you.

“What the hell?” Dean’s eyes settled on you before he back away like Sam had, your face burning bright with renewed awkwardness at what you and Dean had clearly been about to do before he had frozen. “Y/N? Sam, what the fuck is going on?” 

Dean seemed to realize that he was wearing a hat for some reason and reached to take it off. Both you and Sam yelled for him to stop, but he didn’t listen and froze once again, this time hat in hand. Sam rushed over, taking the hat out of his apparently strong grip, and put it back on his head. 

Dean was back and jumped away from his brother, who to him had just appeared by his side. 

“Dean, you have to leave the hat on. You’re Frosty.”

“What does that even mean, what are you talking about. And why is Y/N’s face red?” Dean was hardly able to get all of his questions out, tripping over his words. 

“The witch cursed you before she escaped. Christmas songs.” Sam gave you both a meaningful look, “Y/N is clearly Rudolph, and that would make you Frosty. So, she glows when she gets...flustered, and you freeze when you take off your hat. Keep the hat on, and you live.”

“I fucking hate witches,” Dean muttered. 

You brought Dean his shirt so that he could cover himself up some more and he smiled at you. “What?”

“Nothing.” The look in his eyes indicated that was not the case and your cheeks grew hotter, “I always liked making you blush, and now...it’s just that much cuter.” 

You really blushed at that and you could feel the warmth creep down your neck, you could actually see yourself glowing in your periphery. It was startling.

“Okay…” Sam interrupted, “It’s probably best if y’all stay here. I’ll go find the witch and kill her, that should fix you guys back to normal.”

It took Sam three hours to find and kill the witch, breaking the curse. That was after Dean had gotten your entire body to glow red, and you kept removing Dean’s hat when you would hit a particularly good stride. All in all, it could have been worse, but you and Dean made the best of it. Dean didn’t even complain when you started calling him Frosty over the following few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
